


Eye of the Needle - Epilogue

by MegKF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the Alpha Quadrant after the events of the episode 1x07, Eye of the Needle, where the crew manages to make limited contact with the Alpha Quadrant through a very small wormhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Needle - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount(?). No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.
> 
> I've been re-watching Star Trek: Voyager, this is my continuation of the episode 1x07 where the crew manages to make limited contact with the Alpha Quadrant through a very small wormhole.

Eye of the Needle - Epilogue

Admiral Paris stood watching as doctors from throughout the Federation and beyond met on Earth for the annual conference where they shared their work. Even in this day and age they had medical breakthroughs that people wanted to share in person and problems that a fresh perspective helped solve. This meeting was unique as it was the first time a delegation had come from Romulus. The group was by far the smallest representation of any species, only three doctors and their bodyguards. The Federation issued invitations that were intended as gestures of good will but were rarely accepted. The unexpected acceptance of a people they were not actually allied with had caused a stir at Star Fleet and had assured a larger showing of security, just in case.

He understood that the Romulan doctor was considered one of the greatest minds in the Romulan Empire. His two assistants were both doctors in their own right but seemed to defer to him completely. Admiral Paris shook his head. He wasn't a doctor and barely understood much of what was being discussed around him. Several of the doctors leaving the auditorium seemed quite enthused by whatever medical science the Romulans had deemed to share with them. He entered the room followed by his own security team. When Romulans came to earth unexpectedly, even if they were technically invited, and then asked to speak with a Star Fleet Admiral something odd was going on.

As the group of Romulans were gathered with other doctors in deep discussion they looked up earily in unison at the Admiral's approach. With a gentle nod towards the head doctor one of the other Romulan doctors left the group to met him. "Hello, Admiral Paris." Her voice was soft but commanding. She smiled slightly, an unusual sight to them as well. "Please don't be concerned. We did have an ulterior motive in coming here, but it was in good will."

Admiral Paris frowned as he took in the Romulan doctor in front of him. "Good will?" he asked simply.

"Yes. My name is Sienae T'Lovok. I'm here to fulfill a promise my father made 20 years ago," she paused for a moment looking back at her companions who were studiously ignoring them before turning back. "His name was Telek R'Mor. He wished to complete this task himself but died 4 years ago. He was a scientist working in sector 1385 when he scanned a deteriorating wormhole. There he found a micro probe trapped inside. Through that probe he was able to communicate with the people on the other side of it. 70,000 light years away in the Delta Quadrant. The captain of that vessel was very persuasive and convinced my father to pass on messages from her crew to their loved ones."

"What?" the confusion hidden well in the voice of someone who rose to admiral.

"Captain Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager. I'm sure they were upset when they discovered the wormhole also had a time difference of 20 years. They could not risk altering the time line so my father was given a computer chip with messages from them. We've had 20 years to verify they truly are just messages and arrange to pass them on. My husband, Doctor D'Aerv R'Lovok, is highly respected and was able to convince members of the senate to allow us to come here and pass on the messages." She smiled again. "We requested your presence because you are one the recipients. You have a message from your son," Sienae bowed her head slightly in respect removing the chip from her pocket. Handing it to the slightly shell shocked admiral she turned and returned to her husband's side.

End

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS INSPIRE ME!
> 
> I don't know my Romulan culture well… Hopefully this is okay. The names of the Romulan doctors were created using a Romulan name generator. I searched for one and it exists. Wow. Anyway, it bothers me a little that we never know if the messages get passed on, so this is what I like to imagine happened.


End file.
